


Call me Home

by TheLawyersKeeper



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Alternate Realities, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Force Dyad (Star Wars), I Don't Even Know, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Post-Canon Fix-It, Redeemed Ben Solo, World Between Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: "Ben" she breathes his name like a prayer, and in that moment, he's happy. He can't remember the last time he felt like this.But she's holding him, and she's smiling and the light is back in her eyes and she's alive.That's enough. He thinks to himself. This is enough.He feels the exhaustion hit him like a tidal wave, and he makes sure that her smiling face is the last thing he sees before the darkness consumes him.OrI have never written a Star Wars fic before but I have A LOT of feelings and opinions on TRoS so I'm inflicting this on everyone.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if any of my characters are OOC, I've never written Star Wars characters before and am still working it out!
> 
> I hope it's okay!
> 
> Love you all  
> <3 TLK

"Ben" she breathes his name like a prayer, and in that moment, he's _happy_. He can't remember the last time he felt like this.

But she's holding him, and she's smiling and the light is back in her eyes and she's alive.

_That's enough_. He thinks to himself. _This is enough_.

He feels the exhaustion hit him like a tidal wave, and he makes sure that her smiling face is the last thing he sees before the darkness consumes him.

* * *

Rey's heart plummets to her feet as Ben’s side of the Bond suddenly goes silent. Ben's still staring at her, eyes raking over her face, his hand tenderly playing with a loose strand of her hair and she realizes in horror as his eyes roll back just exactly _what_ was done to save her.

She falls forward onto his chest, shaking him as she groans out an almost feral _"no"_ because their story can't end like this.

"Ben, _Ben_ what have you _done_!?" She can see her own tears staining his dust covered shirt and she can hear the destruction around her.

But she can't just leave him.

She frames his face in her hands and smooths the thick black tresses from his face.

_It's so soft._

"Ben, Ben wake up! _Wake up Ben_ , we gotta go, c'mon get up!" But he's not moving, and Rey grits her teeth and lets out a desperate cry to anyone listening because she's so _alone_. She grips his hand tightly as she cups his face, slapping his cheek in a vain attempt to wake him up.

"Please, _please_. Take it back, _take it back!_ Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone again. Take it back!" She tries to push it back - to give Ben his _life_ back - but it's to no avail.

Ben Solo is dead.

* * *

Of all the things Poe thought he'd find while looking for Rey in the aftermath, finding her curled around the lifeless body of Kylo Ren was not one of them.

Yet there she was, body shuddering with each quiet sob as she lay next to him. They could have been two lovers lying in a park, Rey's head on his chest over his heart as one hand clasped his over his abdomen, her other hand running her fingers through his black hair, one petite leg draped over his large one as she moulded to his side.

Rey appears to be singing softly under her breath. If they weren't filthy and Rey's whole body didn't scream anguish Poe could allow himself to think that the two of them were fine.

Clearly nothing is fine.

"Rey! Rey we gotta go!" He falls to his knees next to them and swallows thickly at the image of her clinging to a corpse as he grabs at her shoulders.

"C'mon Darlin, we gotta get out of here" he gently pulls her back and she lets out a scream unlike anything he's ever heard, ripping away from him to fall back against Ben, hand gripping the dead man's shoulder as though she could wake him up again.

" _No!_ No I won't go! I won't leave him here!" Poe tries desperately to pull her back again only to be thrown several feet away as she flings out her hand, refusing to take her eyes off Ben.

"I can't leave him alone, not again. He can't be alone again!" She lets out a gutted sob and buries her face into his pale neck, willing his heart to start again. Poe looks at her with devastated eyes and gently rests his hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon sweetheart, we need to go. I'm so sorry" Rey shakes her head and grips the black fabric in her hands tightly, refusing to be moved.

"I can't, I can't. You don't understand it was my fault! He saved me. He _died_ for me! I can't - I can't leave him here alone" Poe begins to realize the severity of the situation and looked down at his friend, who is absolutely destroyed.

She’s not going to leave him. But he can’t leave her.

Poe slaps his hands on his knees and looks up at the sky, a little whine escaping his throat at how much he _doesn’t_ want to do this.

“Dammit, fine – _fine_ I take the hint. Rey, move for a minute” Rey bared her teeth at him and snarled before turning back to Ben’s rapidly cooling body.

“I told you-“ Poe poked her sighed to get her attention and snarled right back.

“I know, I know what you said, but I can’t pick up the big guy with you clinging to him like some kinda over-curious Porg!” Rey blinked at him in confusion and he used the moment to knock her out of the way, grabbing the large body and unceremoniously throwing the former Supreme Leader over his shoulder as he began rushing back towards the Falcon. Rey gaped at him from her place on the ground for several moments and Poe turned back, struggling to keep his balance.

“ _Come on,_ he’s as heavy as he looks!” Rey wiped at her eyes in shock, forcing herself back to her senses as she took off after him.

“Where are you parked!?” Poe pointed up as they ran towards a clear area in the destruction.

“I didn’t” The Falcon suddenly dropped down from the sky, Chewie at the controls and calling out to them as he dropped the ramp. Rey let’s out a disbelieving laugh as the large Wookie walked towards her, hugging her tightly before letting out another heartbroken growl at the sight.

Rey forgot that Chewie knew the broken man as well.

Poe dropped him onto one of the cots and clapped Chewie’s chest.

“Alright big guy, I’m gunna get us out of here okay?” Chewie groaned back a response and looked down at Ben as Rey immediately curled around him, pressing her forehead to the cool temple and whispering into his ear as she clung to him.

“Come back, please come back to me. You said I wouldn’t be alone. Don’t leave me alone Ben.”

Rey had never begged for anything in her life. But now, facing the horrible reality unfolding in front of her, and with no way to fight her way out, Rey was out of ideas.

So if it meant she had to beg, she’d beg dammit.

* * *

Poe nodded as Chewie continued to growl at him, eyes focused as he began the flight back.

“I know pal, I don’t know what we can do either, but she wouldn’t move!” Chewie hummed and Pow nodded.

“Yeah, I think it may be that Force thing, really at this point I just hope Maz can make her feel better and we can get the rest of the crew to agree to giving him a proper burial.” Chewie whimpered and Poe sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry pal, I don’t like it either. Maybe they’ll have something better for us when we get home.” Chewie nodded and the two sat in a tense silence as they drove through space, neither thinking about the tragedy occurring in the next room.


	2. Chapter 2

“Drop him!” Poe groaned as Chewie snarled, clinging the body to his furry chest as Finn, Rose, and several other members of the Resistance pointed their blasters at the trio.

Rey pressed against Chewie’s side, bringing her hand up with dark eyes. Finn’s own eyes widening as she snarled. Poe immediately put up his hands and stepped between everyone.

“Wait! Dammit Finn just _wait_!” Finn gaped at him like he had grown a second head and Rose suddenly grabbed Finn’s arm.

“Wait – he’s _dead!_ Kylo Ren is dead!” a resounding cheer broke out around the crowd and Rey let out a sob, which was drowned out by Chewie’s own anguished yell. Rey turned to Poe with devastated eyes, blinking as a new wave of tears hit her.

“Help us” she begged gently, biting her lip as they locked eyes. BB-8 suddenly whirred forward, chirping up at her as she shook her head, kneeling down next to the droid.

“He saved me” she whispered and the little droid beeped, bumping gently against her knee. She smiled and gently tapped their little head before standing and turning back to Ben’s form. She could hear Poe arguing with Finn in the background but she didn’t focus on what they were saying, focusing her energy instead on trying to will those deep, brown eyes open again.

A hush fell over the crowd as Rey reached a hand into the black hair again, jumping slightly as an orange hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around and sniffed as she looked into the gentle eyes of the former Pirate Queen.

“I couldn’t leave him there Maz” Rey shook her head and the old woman cocked her head to the side, smiling softly.

“I know, why don’t we go get him cleaned up? He’s got some dirt on his face” Rey breathed out a wet laugh and nodded as Maz turned to Chewie.

“Come along Chewie, we’ll let the children bicker. There’s nothing you need to hear” Maz gently grabbed Rey’s hand, leading her and Chewie through the crowd of fighters as Poe and Finn continued yelling.

* * *

“Here’s some fresh water, because _someone_ is filthy” Maz eyed the man on the table and Rey smiled wetly, one hand still laced between Ben’s cold one as she wiped his dirty face with a cloth.

“He looks like he’s sleeping” her head was pounding, and she was exhausted but Rey couldn’t bring herself to leave Ben’s side. She looked up as Maz hummed and blinked down with big eyes.

“It’s interesting, isn’t it?” Rey looked at her in confusion and Maz gently reached out to put her hand on the still chest.

“W-what do you mean?” Maz smiled and looked at her.

“I have seen many deaths in my time Rey, more than I care to count. However, I must confess that this is the first time I have ever seen one who did not become One with the Force when they should have.” Rey furrowed her brow and looked down at him with heartbroken eyes.

“Part of me wishes he’d had, maybe he could’ve had peace” Maz clucked lightly and patted her head.

“No, no. I believe this is actually _better_ ” Rey looked at her incredulously and Maz smiled.

“You are _Dyad_. Joined forever by the Force, nothing as simple as _death_ can change that! Rey gasped as realization clouded her features, turning back to the body on the table.

“Maz…” Maz pulled her blaster from her side, flopping gracelessly into the chair on the other side of Ben.

“You must go rest, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very exhausting day for you, Rey of Jakku. I will entertain any _guests_ wishing to pay a visit to our dear young Solo” Rey looked at the ancient woman and she smirked.

“I mean it now, _go_ – “ she turned to the body and her eyes turned sad.

“It’s not the first time I watched over this Solo while he slept.” Rey nodded and slowly climbed to her feet, smoothing his hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll be back in a few hours. Just – just stay here while I’m gone, please” she didn’t know why talking to the deceased Skywalker was helping her, but it was soothing as she gripped his hand again, eyes going stern.

“I mean it Ben Solo, if you’re not here when I get back, I’ll kill you myself.” Maz chuckled and Rey swallowed thickly, nodding to herself before quickly walking out of the room before she changed her mind.

* * *

“Hey” Rey blinked her eyes open and saw Finn sitting next to the bed, he smiled softly and gestured to a plate and goblet on the nearby table.

“I uh – I brought you something to eat” she slowly sat up as he handed her the plate. She picked gently at the fruit and looked at up him as he sat there nervously. She sighed heavily and looked at him with wary eyes.

“You have questions” Finn let out a humourless laugh and nodded.

“So, _so_ many questions” she breathed out her own laugh and the two looked at each other for several seconds before they turned serious again. Finn rubbed his hands together and coughed awkwardly.

“Poe mentioned something about a Dyad?” Rey nodded and a tear fell down her face as she sat cross-legged.

“He, he murdered _millions_ Rey. He destroyed entire planets” Rey nodded again and sniffed.

“I know, and so does he. But Kylo Ren is not Ben. They’re different people. Ben Solo killed Kylo Ren and saved my life. I can’t let him die Finn” Finn looked at her hard and the two of them locked eyes as he shook his head.

“I don’t think I can support this Rey” her eyes went wide and he got to his feet, looking at her sadly.

“We’ve got a pyre ready – please don’t make this harder than it is” Rey leapt to her feet as Finn rushed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Rey ran after him only to realize the door was locked. She slammed her hands against the door, turning desperate as she began to realize what was happening.

_“We have a pyre”_ Rey let out a scream and yanked on the handle.

“No, no Finn wait – _Wait please!_ Maz! Maz watch out! Someone please! _Poe!_ ” Rey screamed and threw herself against the door angrily. She screamed as the tears fell unchecked from her eyes.

“Poe! Help me! Maz! _Somebody let me out!_ ” she tried to focus her energy, trying to reach within her to open the door.

But she was too weak.

* * *

Maz’s head snapped up as the energy in the room shifted. She hummed down at the body and adjusted her blaster. She sat up straighter in the chair and looked at the door as footsteps got closer.

“Well Mr. Solo, I do believe we have company.” As the words left her a troop of several resistance fighters and Finn turned the corner.

“Why hello there.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Open the damn door!” Rey let out another scream and pressed both hands against the door, trying to focus her energy. She was so tired.

“Ben, Ben _please_!” Suddenly a warm presence engulfed her back, the same heat closing over her hands in a way she’d never felt.

_Push again sweetheart, as hard as you can._

Rey pushed again, hearing the door groan under her but it still didn’t budge.

“I can’t! I can’t do it – Poe! Poe, help me!” she rested her forehead against the metal and let out a devastated sob.

“I’m so sorry Ben, I’m so sorry!” Rey felt a soft breeze against her ear, almost as though someone was leaning in to whisper to her.

_I said as hard as you can. You can do better._

Rey snarled, her desperation, exhaustion, frustration and grief all beginning to pile on top of her. She gritted her teeth as her chest heaved, focusing on the warmth behind her as she pushed against the door again. The door let out a loud moan and the door snapped off its hinges.

_That’s my girl._

Rey grinned and took a split second to look over her shoulder, only to realize no one was there. Realization hit her again and she gasped, head whipping back to where she’d left Maz and Ben.

“Ben… Maz!”

* * *

“I’m sorry Maz, I’m not going to ask you again. Move.” Maz smiled patiently as Finn and shook her head.

“I’m sorry, but that something I cannot do” Finn pointed his blaster at her with shaky hands.

“Please Maz” the alien shook her head, raising her own blaster.

“No.” Finn bit his lip and hesitated a moment.

But that was all Rey needed to slide into the room and knock the blasters away with a wave of her hand.

“Rey!-“ Rey snarled and flung Finn against the wall, ignoring Poe’s confused yells down the hallway at the ruckus.

“Someone wanna explain why my bedroom door is – Rey!? What are you doing!?” Rey’s eyes filled with tears as she pushed Finn further into the wall.

“They have a pyre set up to burn the body of Ben Solo, Finn locked me in your room so I wouldn’t interfere.” Poe dropped his shoulders and looked at him incredulously.

“Seriously man? I leave you alone for ten minutes and this is what you do!?” Finn looked half ashamed under his look of fear. Maz hummed and looked at him with calculating eyes.

“You’d burn a man alive? This doesn’t seem like you Finn” the three spun to look at Maz who grinned.

“What? Don’t you know anything about Dyad?” Rey released her Force-hold on Finn and rushed back to the bed, running a hand through the long hair. She smiled wetly and let out a watery laugh as she looked over his face.

“Ben, Ben you’re alive?!” Maz tutted and placed her hand on her back soothingly.

“It’s not that simple, you see Ben is in the World Between Worlds. He cannot become one with the Force until you cross over” Rey looked at her with a confused gaze.

“So I have to die too?”

The resounding _no_ by Maz, Poe, Finn and the voice she’d heard before echoed in the room and Maz let out a laugh.

“Of course not, but I do recommend you get comfortable, you have a long journey ahead of you if you ever expect to bring back your other half” Finn let out a straggled noise as Poe’s jaw dropped.

“ _Other half?”_ Rey sat on the table by Ben’s hip, gazing down at him as Maz explained the Dyad to the two men.

But Rey wasn’t paying attention to them, she only had eyes for the man on the table and heat wrapped around her, as though she was being held by something She gripped the cold hand tightly and let out a surprised sob when she realized it wasn’t something. It was _someone_.

It was _Ben._

“It’s you. I feel you” she closed her eyes, envisioning him sitting behind her with his chin resting on her shoulder, chest against her back and large hand on her hip.

“I’m coming for you, I promise. Just hold on for me” she smiled and looked at Maz.

“I’m ready.” Maz nodded and turned to the two fighters with an expectant gaze.

“Well, we can’t carry him” Poe let out a frustrated yell and Finn looked horrified.

"Are you serious!?"

* * *

_This is dangerous._ Rey groaned at the voice in her head, it bothered her that it wasn’t Ben’s own voice but given her current mindset it was probably a good thing it wasn’t actually him in her head.

“Can’t talk me out of it” she sat down and brushed her wet hair, figuring she should at least bathe. She picked up the bowl of fruit to finish eating and looked over at the cot next to hers where they’d placed his body.

_I never said I was._ She smirked and sipped at her water, hugging her knees to her chest.

“What’s it like? Where you are? Are you safe?” the silence plagued her, and for a moment she was afraid she’d lost him again.

_I’m here. It takes a lot of energy to communicate._ Rey nodded and rested her chin on her kneecaps, swallowing thickly.

“Save your strength, you’ll need it when I find you” she could swear she felt lips against her neck and the heat engulfed her body again.

_May I make one request?_

“You can, I won’t guarantee anything though” however, the smile on her face died at the shift in mood that took over the room.

_Do not risk yourself for me Rey, if it is too much, you leave me and return._ Rey nodded and cocked her head to the side, remaining silent.

_Rey…_

“I said you could ask, I didn’t say I would” she could feel the heat move against her in warning as the door opened and Maz, Poe and Finn walked in.

“Are you ready Master Skywalker? This is going to be a long journey” Rey nodded and looked over at the body, laying back on the bed and reaching across the small space to take his lifeless hand again.

“I’m ready” Maz smiled and looked at the two.

“I cannot guarantee what you will find, the World Between Worlds can be a dangerous place. This will take all of your strength Rey, all of your courage. We have no way of guaranteeing what state Mr. Solo will be in-“

“If he’s even still Solo” Poe elbowed Finn angrily and Finn wheezed. Rey ignored the two and nodded resting her head on the pillow and focusing her energy on the pale face next to her.

“He’ll be there, he’s waiting for me” Maz turned the lights low and pulled up a chair between the two Jedis.

“I’ll keep watch, now Rey, I need you to focus all your energy on him – on _finding_ him” Rey nodded and her eyes became half-lidded, squeezing his hand lethargically.

“Be with me. Be with me” her eyes drifted shut as the warm heat engulfed her body again, swirling around her until it became a burning heat she couldn’t escape.

_Be with me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my very liberal interpretation of the World between Worlds. As I've said, I've never written Star Wars before so we're all learning together! <3

_Everything was on fire. Rey immediately jumped back from the flames, bringing her arm up over her face to shield herself, nearly losing her balance and falling off the cliff to the ocean, she could hear the screams and began to rush forward to help when a hand grabbed her wrist._

_“No! Don’t go in there!” she turned and felt her heart stop._

_Ben couldn’t be older than eighteen, eyes devastated and chest heaving in anguish. His pale Jedi robes were stained in dust and blood as they whipped about in the wind. Her brows furrowed and she looked at the younger version of her Ben and reached for him._

_“Ben?” he jerked away and raised his saber at her as a tear slid down his face._

_“Don’t call me that. Don’t ever say that name!” he was shaking and Rey felt her heart break as she finally realized where she was, remembering from before. She slowly turned towards him and tried to sound as calm and gentle as possible._

_“Where’s Master Skywalker?” Ben’s eyes darted over to the rubble but he didn’t answer the question._

_“H-he tried to kill me, his own nephew” a sob escaped him and Rey gently reached a hand out, causing him to back away quickly and lose his balance. She blinked her own tears from her eyes and tried to smile reassuringly._

_“He was wrong, he shouldn’t have done that.” Ben looked away as though he was listening to someone else and Rey panicked, grabbing at his ankle and bringing his attention back._

_“Don’t listen to him, be with me, be with me Ben” he looked at her with scared eyes and she could feel him shaking under her hand._

_“I know your parents, Han and Leia. I’m here to take you home” another sob escaped him and he shook his head._

_“I’m a monster, they won’t take me back. I can’t go home now” his voice was so broken and Rey shook her head._

_“No, no. Come on, give me your hand. No one will hurt you again” Ben tried to shake his head but she pressed on._

_“I can make the voices go away, I can make all of them go away I swear to you Ben, but I need you to trust me” he continued to stare at her painfully and she gently reached out her hand._

_“I’m Rey” she said softly watching his brown eyes rake over her face hesitantly. But she stayed still, much like she had that night in her hut, hand extended for him to take when ready._

_Then slowly, he slowly extended his hand and gently grabbed hers. She let out a relieved breath of laughter and smiled, Ben looking up at her as the corners of his mouth quirked up._

_“Let’s go.” She went to stand and was suddenly engulfed in a flash of blinding light._

* * *

“Jarring, isn’t it?” Rey turned and gasped as Luke smiled at her. His glowing blue form standing on the bridge next to her. She looked around her frantically and took in her surroundings.

She appeared to be standing on a transparent bridge, surrounded by stars and dozens of circular portals leading into nothing.

“Where am I?” Luke’s spirit smiled patiently at her and gestured around.

“You’re in the world between worlds, but you already knew that” she smirked and looked down at her hand.

“Where’d he go?” Luke sighed heavily and steepled his fingers together. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her appraisingly.

“Everyone’s experience in this place is different, but even so, Ben’s is a special circumstance. Because of your Dyad, he didn’t become one with the Force – however, that could also be because he transferred his Life Force to you.” Rey tried not to flinch as the truth was laid out so plainly. Luke gave her a compassionate look and turned to the portals.

“My nephew’s soul appeared to have fractured upon his death into three forms. The innocence of his childhood – which you met, his darkest form and his lightest. His childhood you’ve already retrieved, and it has returned to him awaiting the rest of your return” Rey bit her lip and nodded.

“So all I have to do is bring him home, piece by piece?” Luke nodded but raised a hand.

“Don’t be foolish Rey, it’s easy to convince a lost child. Don’t make the mistake of thinking this will be as simple as offering your hand” Rey nodded and looked at him.

“Will I succeed?” Luke appraised her and his eyes once again turned gentle as he smirked.

“You’ve already succeeded more than me, Han or Leia ever could. Have faith and be strong. This won’t be easy, but-“

“I have everything I need” she finished with a smile, Luke nodded and held his hands out.

“Good luck, and may the Force be with you” Rey laughed as he disappeared and looked over at the portals, turning serious again as she looked at each one.

There had to be hundreds of doorways.

“Okay, which door?” she closed her eyes and focused, sending out her energy in search for the feeling of her love. She began to hear faint screaming and turned to look down the bridge. About thirty portals down, she pinpointed the screams and began to head towards it. She walked up to the portal and took a steadying breath, reaching for her lightsaber.

“Don’t go in there” Rey turned and watched as the young Ben Solo walked up to her, hands clenched into fists nervously. She tried to smile confidently and looked at him.

“I have to” Ben shook his head and hugged himself.

God, he was so _young_.

“You won’t like what you see” Rey walked over and set a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m not afraid, go _home_ Ben. I’ll be back” he looked at her nervously and back to the portal.

“I promise.” He swallowed thickly and gazed up at her.

“Be careful, he’s _evil_ ” with that, the boy faded into the stars and she squared her shoulders.

“Here goes nothing” and with that, she stepped through the portal and into the carnage on the other side.

* * *

Ben’s body let out a violent jolt, immediately catching Chewbacca’s attention. He growled and immediately rushed to the pale body. Maz smiled up from her book and cocked her head to the side.

“Easy Chewie, all is well” she stood and walked over to the space between the two beds, looking down at the still joined hands. She looked over at Rey’s unconscious form as a tear escaped her closed eye.

“Be strong, young Jedi, you are doing well.”


	5. Chapter 5

_“Run! Go Run!” Rey looked around and realized in horror that it was the Resistance base._

_She watched in terror as Stormtroopers surged the area. Men, women and the few children at the base being gunned down without so much as a backwards glance._

_“Ben!” she began running towards the destruction, looking desperately for him before she tripped over something. She looked down and let out a horrified cry as Poe’s lifeless eyes looked back at her._

_“No! no, no, no” she scampered to her feet and looked around. Seeing Rose’s bloody form a few feet away, blaster still in hand. Her heart shattered and she raised her saber as she continued to run towards the fray._

_“Ben-“ that was when they crested the hill. The Knights of Ren. Rey froze as the reality began to sit in her chest._

_This was Ben’s full dark side._

_“R-Rey…” Rey looked down as someone grabbed her ankle, feeling a sob in her throat as Finn looked up at her with wide eyes. She immediately knelt down next to him, trying to figure out how to touch her friend without making it worse, she could see the sparks flying from BB-8’s form in the corner of her eye but she wasn’t emotionally ready to even address that yet._

_“Finn! Look at me, it’s alright, I’ve got you we’ll be alright” Finn coughed out a mouthful of blood and looked at her desperately._

_“It’s Kylo, he’s gone Rey, he’s one of them. You need to run” Rey began to shake her head, that’s when she heard it, the all too familiar chanting._

_It was the Sith. She turned and looked up as the Knights stopped in front of her, she stood and pointed her lightsaber at them, standing protectively over Finn as they silently began to part around her. She tightened her grip as an all too familiar mask stepped forward._

_“Ben?” The mask let out a dark hiss and the robotic voice spoke out with words that haunted Rey to the bone._

_“Ben Solo is dead.” With that, he twisted his wrist and Rey heard the sickening crack which was Finn’s neck snapping._

_“No!” she swung as him and the Knights stepped back, watching the fight as Kylo wielded his own red saber, meeting the furious woman blow for blow._

_“That’s it, use your hate. Show everyone the power of the Dark side” Rey screamed and flung out a hand, throwing him several feet before leaping through the air after him._

_“Stop this!” the two fought tirelessly and he knocked her to her knees, the two in a standoff with their sabers. Rey could feel her kyber beginning to groan and knew it would snap, leaving her defenceless if she didn’t act fast._

_She reached up desperately with a hand and grabbed the mask, flipping it off his face and causing the Supreme Leader to hesitate. She looked into his eyes and froze._

_“No…” The once deep brown gaze was gone, replaced by the evil yellow eyes of the Sith. Rey let out a sob as she stared at him, her own lightsaber falling uselessly into the side as he glared down at her menacingly. He suddenly dropped to his knees, looking at her with his yellow gaze as he framed her face in his large, gloved hands._

_“Come with me Rey, join me” Rey stared at him, noticing his sharp teeth as he shook her gently._

_“I don’t want to kill you. You know what we are, let me show you what we could be” she let out a sob and looked at him with teary eyes, shaking her head as he growled in impatience._

_“Join me. You’ll want for nothing, my empress” he attempted a smile and her heart broke._

_“I can’t, don’t ask this of me. Come home” Kylo let out a snarl and his grip on her head became crushing. She gripped at his wrist, locking eyes with him as the pain became unbearable._

_“Would it really be so horrible? To be with me?” Rey let out another sob and closed her eyes against the pain, catching her pinky finger under his sleeve and pressing her bare skin against the skin of his wrist._

_“There’s nothing I want more. But not like this” Kylo let out a roar unlike anything she’d ever heard and she bit her lip, curling her pinky around his wrist bone and turned her face into his gloved hand, causing him to hesitate in confusion._

_“Come home Ben” he blinked at her and she watched as his eyes flashed brown again for an instant._

_But the moment was all she needed to grab her lightsaber up again and thrust it through his abdomen._

_“Kylo Ren is dead”_

* * *

Rey groaned as she lay flat on the bridge, looking up at the stars as she caught her breath.

“Gettin’ sleepy?” she rolled her head to the side to look at the brown boots next to her head.

“Han?” Han smirked and extended a hand, pulling her to her feet and shrugging.

“Don’t ask me how I’m here, I don’t have a clue” Rey chuckled and hugged him tightly, unable to stop herself.

“Did it work?” Han nodded.

“Ya got one door left sweetheart, but it’ll be the hardest one” Rey swallowed thickly and Han gestured for her to join him as they walked along the bridge.

“I never did do right by that boy. Always asked me for _five more minutes_. Chewie used to give me Hell for it. Of course Leia was so much more accommodating but neither of us were able to give him the attention he needed. I’ll never forget the day with dropped him off to train with Luke, how he’d clung to my hand.” Han sighed heavily and looked at her.

“He didn’t want to go, always said something wasn’t right. He wanted to be a pilot-“

“Like his dad” the old man nodded and stopped at the entrance to another portal, where Rey could faintly hear waves crashing.

“He’s a good kid Rey, he just got a little lost” she nodded in agreement and gently grabbed his hand.

“I know, I’ll make sure he does too.” Han smirked and looked at her for a moment.

“Y’know, I never really thought about who my son could end up with. But I gotta say, boy’s got good taste.” Rey barked out a laugh and smiled at him.

“Takes after his dad I suppose.” Han nodded in agreement and stepped away, calling after her one more time before she stepped through the portal.

“Oh, and Rey?”

“Yes?”

“Just remember, what you see _isn’t_ real. But what you feel is.” Han clapped a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

“Good luck, you’re gunna need it.” Han disappeared and Rey wiped a stray tear from her eye as she stepped through into the sunlight.


	6. Chapter 6

_“Master Solo!” Rey froze as three children ran up to her, dressed in traditional Padawan robes. The younger child grabbed her hand and grinned._

_“Ben’s back!” the two immediately began dragging her, Rey still wrapping her head around being called Master Solo as they ran up the hill and she realized where she was._

_Ahch-To. And it was thriving._

_There were young Padawans and Jedis all over, it looked more like a village than the rubble it had been the last time she’d seen it, complete with a landing pad._

_Where the Millenium Falcon was touching down._

_Her heart stopped as the ramp lowered and Chewie and Han strutted out, but it wasn’t them who had her attention._

_It was the tall, raven-haired man exiting behind them. He immediately turned to look in her direction and even though she was still quite a distance from him she’d recognize that form anywhere._

_“Ben…” she felt her eyes fill with tears as he stepped off the Falcon and she began walking down the hill towards him. BB-8 whirred between his legs as he dropped his pack onto the field. Rey felt herself pick up speed and the next thing she knew she was running down the hill._

_“Ben!” Ben cleared the remaining distance and suddenly she was scooped up, Ben’s arms tightly wound around her waist as he spun her around, laughing jovially._

_“Well hello there sweetheart! Miss me?” Ben set her down and before she had a chance to react he’d framed her face in his large hands and kissed her sweetly._

_“Hey, you’ve got your hair tied back, that’s new” she grabbed at his shirt and felt her eyes fill with tears as she pulled back, looking at him thoroughly for the first time._

_He was dressed in a brown tunic and black pants, his black hair finger-combed back from his scarless face as his eyes sparkled playfully. Silver blaster on his hip. His bright eyes shifted to concern as he studied her face, wiping away a rogue tear with his thumb._

_“Hey, hey what’s wrong? No tears” Rey shook her head as the pieces all began to fall into place._

_Master Solo._

_Sweetheart._

_They were married, she was a Jedi master, and Ben was a smuggler._

_This was his Light Side._

_She shook her head as she smiled up at him, heart hammering in her chest._

_“Nothing I just – I missed you so much” he smiled and his eyes crinkled, leaning forward to kiss her forehead._

_“I missed you too, even if it was only a week” he rested a large hand on her lower back, pressing her against him as they rested their heads together. He suddenly jolted away from her holding out a hand._

_“Oh, I almost forgot! I brought you something back from Pasaana” he stepped away from her and crouched down, reaching into the bag and pulling out a beautiful orange and blue necklace. Rey took it in her hands and gasped, looking up at him with bright eyes._

_“Oh Ben, it’s beautiful” she breathed as he grinned, lifting it over her head and around her neck._

_“I thought you’d like it, dad was giving me kriff over it but I was not going to go away and not bring you something back” Rey grinned and before she could stop herself she leaned up and kissed him again._

_“What if you take me next time huh?” Ben grinned and slung an arm over her shoulder, leading her up the hill towards the small town, pressing a kiss to her temple._

_“Deal. So, hair up now huh?” she reached up to her buns and suddenly remembered where she was. Her heart broke and she swallowed thickly, tightening a grip on waist._

_“Y-yeah, thought I’d try something new. D-do you like it?” Ben grinned, waving an arm at passers-by as they walked towards the main huts._

_“I do, do you?” Rey nodded as Ben guided them up a pathway towards a house where she could smell delicious food._

_“I do” Ben grinned and walked up to the door._

_“Now, let’s see what ma’s got going on for dinner, maybe she’ll like us enough to feed us so we won’t have to cook and we can do ‘other things’ when we get home” Rey laughed in spite of herself as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, shoving the door open and yelling out playfully._

_“Ma, we’re home!” he kicked the door closed behind them as they entered._

_“Benjamin Solo if you kick that door one more time!” Rey froze at Leia’s voice as Han’s own called out from the living area._

_“Yeah flyboy, kick your own house down!”_

* * *

_“So when are Poe and Finn getting back?” Rey’s eyes widened as Ben passed another roll onto her plate._

_“Poe and Finn?” Leia suddenly cut in and slid some food onto his plate._

_“They’re still with Lando on Kijimi. They should be back within the week” Ben nodded and poured some wine into Rey’s glass, kissing the side of her head gently as he did so. Rey was thrown again with how gentle he was, how loving. He gently twirled a stray curl between his fingers as Leia got to her feet._

_“Rey, come help me with dessert will you?” Rey nodded, standing abruptly as she followed Leia into the kitchen, listening to the two men in the dining room._

_“Han told you this would be the hardest” Rey froze and looked at her as Leia gazed at her with tender eyes._

_“I know who you are Rey, I know why you’re here” Leia quickly flashed blue and her eyes widened._

_“You’re-?” the older woman chuckled and looked at the young woman._

_“I figured you’d need more help with this one. It won’t be like those other times, there was a part of him that was willing to leave. This time-“_

_“He won’t want to go” the General nodded and handed her a pile of plates._

_“You need to convince him to turn away from everything – me, Han, Chewie – he has to be willing to turn his back on it all.” Rey shook her head as her eyes filled with tears._

_“I don’t think I can” Leia looked at her sadly and cupped her cheek tenderly._

_“You have to, or all will be lost.” Rey wiped her eyes and nodded, pulling herself together as Leia walked out into the dining room again with the platter, Rey smiled as she heard both men let out happy shouts, Chewie growling with them happily._

_“You made Batuu-Bons?! Where did you get the ingredients?!” Rey sniffed and followed with the dishes._

_“Don’t ask your mother dumb questions” Ben cackled and pulled her over his shoulder into his lap, peppering her face with kisses and tickling her as Han cackled._

* * *

_Rey quietly climbed out of bed, sliding out from under Ben’s arm and slowly padded out into the night, she looked out at the ocean and hugged herself as her eyes filled with tears. She sighed heavily and looked at the stars._

_“I know what I have to do, please, make me strong enough to do it.” She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose as she heard the tell-tale sound of footsteps behind here._

_“Hey, whattya doin’ out here?” She allowed herself to fall back against Ben’s broad chest. She bit back a sob as he kissed her neck tenderly, arms wrapping around her._

_“Something’s bothering you, I know it is. Talk to me” Rey wiped at her eyes, steeling herself for her next words._

_“I’m leaving Ben” she pulled away and turned to look at him, watching his eyes fill with confusion and fear. His arms fell to his sides as he stared at her._

_“What do you mean?” Rey shook her head and looked around, biting her lip._

_“I can’t live like this anymore, I’m bored Ben. You run off on your adventures and I’m stuck here playing house. This isn’t the life I want, and I don’t want to sit here and pretend it is anymore.” Each word falling out of her mouth was a lie._

_Ben extended a hand to her, and she could see the gears in his head going a mile a minute as he tried to figure out how to fix this._

_“Okay, okay sweetheart. Whatever you want. I’m sorry I’ve been gone so much, why don’t I stay home with you for the next while. I’ll turn down all my jobs until you say it’s okay? Why don’t we go back to bed hmm? We can work out the details in the morning?” Rey shook her head and stepped away, watching his eyes fill with tears as he reached for her._

_“Rey… Rey, please?” Rey sobbed in spite of herself, hugging her own body in an attempt to get some comfort as she shook her head._

_“I’m leaving, I’m leaving now and I’m never coming back. Are you coming with me or not?” Ben grabbed a fistful of his hair, chest heaving as he looked back at the hut with wide eyes._

_“I can’t just walk away from my family, what about your Padawans? Luke?” Rey shook her head._

_“I said, I’m leaving Ben. Are you coming with me – your wife, or are you going to stay here as a mama’s boy?” Ben looked at her with devastated eyes._

_“Will you trust me?” Ben sniffed and nodded._

_“Of course, I love you” Ben heaved and looked back at his parents._

_“C-can I say goodbye?” Rey shook her head and cried._

_“No, we leave right now Ben, give me your hand” Ben scrubbed his face and looked at her._

_“Can we just sleep on this? Talk about it in-“_

_“No! you take my hand Ben Solo or I leave forever. Are you coming or not?” Ben looked at her with devastated eyes, glancing at her extended hand._

_“Okay, okay – anything you want.” Rey sobbed and watched his hand slowly edge towards hers, his entire body shaking._

_“Please, be with me. Be with me” Ben’s fingertips touched hers and she let out an excited laugh as she felt the heat from before engulf her. His eyes flared up to hers and he suddenly let out a familiar smile._

_“Rey…”_


	7. Chapter 7

Rey gasped, lurching up into a seated position eyes wild as she looked around the room with wild eyes.

“Ben!?” Maz gently rested her hand on Rey’s shin.

“Easy now-“ Rey looked around and stared at her with terrified eyes.

“I’m back? Did it work!? _Where’s Ben?!”_ Maz went to smile at her reassuringly but the little squeeze on her hand caught her attention. She looked down and stared at the large hand engulfing her own and gasped as it squeezed again lethargically.

“M’here” she followed their hands up his arm and gasped at the warm, brown eyes that met hers.

“M’here Rey” Rey let out a wet laugh and sat up more fully, crossing her legs and gripping his hand tightly in both of hers.

“You’re back” Maz quietly slipped out of the room as Rey climbed off her cot and onto Ben’s as he slowly propped himself up on the pillows. She sat next to his hip and leaned on her hand next to his hip, bringing her other hand up to cup his cheek. Ben covered her hand with his and turned his face into her hand, nuzzling into her touch. She could feel how weak he still was, but he was _there_.

He was _alive_.

She shuffled onto her knees, bringing both hands up to hold his face and gazing down at him with sparkling, tear-filled eyes. He nodded and rested his hands on her hips as she leaned forward to press their foreheads together, feeling her emotions bubble up within her. When Ben spoke again his voice was scratchy and exhausted.

“You’re so tired Rey” he murmured and she choked on a surprised sob, nodding her head as she gripped his hair. His arms tightened round her as she fell onto his chest.

“So are you” Ben nodded and he cradled him to her, reminding her of the one, fleeting moment she was gifted on Exegol. She pressed her face into his neck and Ben ran a large hand slowly through her hair.

“I’m so sorry, I can’t – everything I’ve done-“ Rey shook her head and pulled back, pointing at him with harsh eyes.

“ _No._ We’re not doing that right now. Out there, it’s all out there on the other side of that stupid door. But right now, I just want this, this moment you and me” Ben nodded, looking up at her with wet eyes.

“Of course, anything you want” Rey stroked his face, smiling as Ben brushed a tear away with his thumb.

“I just want you, just be with me” Ben nodded and leaned up to kiss her tenderly, Rey tightened her grip on him and he guided her to lay on him fully.

“Let’s just rest for now” Rey nodded, clinging to the heartbeat below her ear as he ran one hand under her tunic and onto the skin of her lower back, the other still carding through her hair.

She felt her eyes drift shut and she curled her fingers into his shirt, her mind finally feeling peaceful.

* * *

Rey couldn’t help the happy giggle that escaped her as the Wookie snatched the tall man into his embrace. Ben slowly hugged him back, voice hoarse with emotion as he murmured softly.

“Hi Chewie” Chewie growled and pressed his muzzle into Ben’s hair. Rey watched as Lando slowly walked up to him, Ben almost instantly turning sheepish.

“Hey kiddo” Ben swallowed thickly, hesitantly stepping back and Rey could feel the fear in her head as Lando stopped right in front of the young man. He raised his arms at his side and Ben flinched. Lando sighed heavily and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Boy, I haven’t raised a hand at you once in my life, don’t you dare think I’m about to start now” Ben looked at him in confusion as Lando gently reached up to cup his face. Ben blinked and a tear escaped his eyes.

“Lando – I –“ Lando looked at him with a warm gaze and smiled gently.

“Now, I distinctly remember a little boy coming up and asking his _unco wando_ if he could have a hug” the sob that escaped his chest hurt Rey for an entirely different reason as Lando pulled the weak boy into his arms.

“I gotcha kiddo, we’re okay” Ben heaved a broken sob into his shoulder and _clung_ to the older man.

“Welcome home Ben.”

* * *

“They want him dead, Hell, I want him dead!” Ben stared at Finn with emotionless eyes, face impassive as he continued to yell. To anyone else, he looked unmoved by Finn’s pain.

But Rey could feel the whirlwind of emotions circling her lover, the guilt, fear and pain in them.

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I know that. I won’t pretend otherwise, and I won’t ask for you to punish me for any less than what is deemed I deserve. But, I need you to know that I will never be able to express how sorry I am. I am sorry Finn.” Finn glared at him for a long moment and looked at Rey as Poe spoke.

“Do we have anything we can use to help us out here?” Ben started to shake his head and Rey suddenly spoke up.

“Me! You have me.”

* * *

When Rey finally walked into Maz’s quarters where Ben was hiding her heart stuttered.

Lando was cackling while Chewie babbled on, Ben standing in the middle of them dressed in a cream shirt, black pants and a brown leather jacket. He looked hesitant, but as Rey finally lowered her mind shields she could feel how happy he was, standing there with the only people left in the world who remembered Ben Solo, a gangly little boy who had bad dreams and wanted to be a smuggler like his dad.

“That’s a look” Ben turned, his smile immediately falling as she looked at him with a soft smile, walking into the room. Lando immediately stood, Chewie coming up to stand behind Ben.

“So how’d it go?” Rey’s smile fell and she bit her lip as Ben looked at her calculatedly.

“Life imprisonment?” he said it as a question, but they both knew he was confident in the answer. Chewie let out an upset sound and Ben looked at him softly.

“It’s what I deserve” Rey shook her head and looked at the men gently.

“Not prison – exactly.” Ben furrowed his brow in confusion and she took a deep breath.

“Exile, permanent” Ben gasped and looked down, processing the information.

“It’s too generous-“

“That’s because you don’t know where we’re sending him yet” Rey turned as Poe and Finn entered the room, both looking grim.

“The council’s decided on two possible planets, with Finn and I having final say. And because I’m a _really_ nice guy I’ve decided to ask you which you’d prefer to live your life out on.” Ben put his arms up and shrugged, speaking softly.

“I don’t have a preference – don’t really have a right to one”

“Got that right” Rey swatted Finn angrily and he flinched away from her.

“What two?” Poe sighed heavily.

“Moraband, or Hoth” Chewie let out an angry sound and Rey gaped at them.

“They’re wastelands!” Poe flung his hand towards the former Supreme Leader, eyes angry.

“He killed _entire planets._ Just be grateful I got Sullustan off the table!” Rey went to yell again and Ben raised a hand.

“I am grateful, thank you General Dameron, it’s more than I deserve” Chewie growled and Rey looked at him with heartbroken eyes. Poe shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

“I was thinking Hoth, given Moraband’s history I figured keeping you as far from that stuff as possible was best.” Rey glared at him and Ben’s lip quirked up.

“I appreciate your thoughtfulness. I surrender to the decision of the council.” Rey growled and Poe went to turn away but Rey spoke up.

“Try to get enough rations for two” Poe spun around and Ben’s gaze suddenly went sharp.

“Pardon-“

“I’m going with you” Ben shook his head rapidly and spoke firmly.

“No. Absolutely not” Rey advanced on him quickly and snarled back.

“You can’t tell me no, we’re staying together” Poe immediately stepped forward and grabbed at her.

“Rey, I can’t believe I agree with Kylo but-“

“It’s _Ben_ ” both Jedis corrected quickly, not breaking their staring contest.

“ _Ben._ But we need you here, I can’t leave you on some barren snowy wasteland.” Rey turned to him sharply.

“But you’ll leave him!?”

“ _Yes!_ And you’re lucky he’s still alive!” Rey snapped back to Ben, deciding that she wasn’t talking to Poe anymore.

“I’m coming with you.” Ben’s temper flared briefly and he snarled.

“No, I’m not letting you waste the rest of your life on some ice ball in the Outer Rim for me-“

“ _I can’t be alone again!”_ her shrill scream caused everyone in the room to flinch as she shoved the large chest angrily.

“Everyone keeps making these decisions for me – who I am, what I need. For once I want to make the choice that’s best for me – not you, or the Republic. _Me_. And I want to go where you go and be with you. So if that means I need to spend my life on ‘some ice ball’ then that’s what I’ll do!” Ben’s eyes searched hers as she raged, body going soft as tears escaped her eyes.

“I’ve been a scavenger my whole life, I can handle it. What I can’t handle is being made to live without the only thing that makes me feel like I'm not _alone_. I’m going to Hoth with you, and I am staying on Hoth with you and you will _not_ argue with me on this!” She looked up at Ben with wild eyes and he sighed heavily.

“Okay, _okay_. Whatever you want sweetheart” Rey nodded and turned to Poe.

“How long do we have to pack?”

* * *

The wind bit at the tiny part of skin that Rey had exposed. Even with the goggles on she was glad for the hulking black mass in front of her leading the way to their camp through the blizzard, gloved hands clasped together so they didn't get separated.

She heard the door slide shut behind her and smiled as she finally managed to unwrap her face, beginning to pull off her layers as the two of them walked into their hut. Ben waved a hand and suddenly there was a roaring fire in the fireplace.

She hopped over the back of the couch and watched as he moved around the house, removing his own layers.

“We should have the greenhouse up and running by the end of the week, so we should have ample time to get our garden before our rations run out” Ben nodded and flopped onto the couch, slinging a long arm over the back as she tucked under it, resting her head on his shoulder looking at the flames.

“Mmhmm, and with all those Tauntauns mucking around we have no shortage of protein should they get annoying” Rey laughed and draped an arm around his ribcage as he ran his fingers through her hair.

It had been an impossibly hard year, but after their third blowout over whether or not she should just leave him there had ended in sobbing confessions from both of them over how _scared_ they both were, they’d come to a mutual understanding that Rey was there because she _wanted_ to be.

It had been much easier after that, using the Force to carve a nice hut in the side of the mountain had been their starting point, and they’d been expanding ever since.

She was brought back to the present at the feeling of lips pressed against her temple. She turned to look into his brown eyes as he smiled softly.

“You’ve got your hair down? That’s new” Rey grinned at the words, turning to kiss him softly.

“Thought I’d try something new, do you like it?” Ben grinned and returned her kiss with one of his own.

“I do, do you?” Rey nodded, pivoting to straddle his lap, running a hand through his dark hair. Ben pulled her in for a deep kiss, pulling her tightly against him.

The wind roared outside, ice cold and barren. They were completely isolated on the empty planet.

But inside their hut, neither felt alone.

It felt just like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read my first ever Star Wars fic! I use this platform as a place to work on my English skills! So I LOVE prompts to help me work on it!
> 
> If you have any Star Wars (specifically Reylo) prompts you'd like to see, please send them my way and I will do my absolute best to do them justice.
> 
> Thanks again I love you all!!  
> <3 TLK

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is a little rocky, but hang in there the next one will be better I promise!! <3


End file.
